dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Notorious Targets
The Notorious Targets 'is the second episode of ''Survivor: Bhutan Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: Fill the Bucket Each tribe must race back and forth between the ocean and a large container. They must fill their container with water. The two tribes that have fill their container the most in the next hour win immunity. Winner: Punakha and Thimphu Story Night 3 Zhemgang Zhemgang returns to camp after Robby's elimination. All are content except Marty, who is seen shaking her head as she puts her torch against a tree. Marty and Harry go to the beach to chat. Marty: '''Wow, thanks for changing the vote so late. Robby was not a smart choice. '''Harry: Why? Marty: '''Because Niaho was a better choice! '''Harry: Well, she at least spoke to people. Robby didn't talk to anyone genuinely. Next time we lose, we can get rid of Niaho. We have the majority. Look, you can apologise to Niaho and say that you didn't get the memo in time. Marty: '''I'm not going to apologise, I did nothing wrong. '''Harry: '''Okay, why are you getting upset then? '''Marty: '''It doesn't matter. She probably doesn't even know it was me, so I think I'm safe in her eyes. Harry frowns, not knowing how to respond. Harry grabs Natalie to warn her about Marty. '''Harry: Marty's like, really mad. Natalie: Why? It's not we don't trust her anymore. Harry: I guess she feels betrayed that we didn't tell her. Natalie: That makes sense. Tomorrow, let's just make sure she feels better. Harry and Natalie climb into the shelter. A couple shots of the night passing by are displayed before moving on to the next day. Day 4 Bazaar An aerial shot of a small hut in the middle of a clearing is displayed, then the tribes walk in. Jeff: Come on in guys! Punakha and Thimphu getting their first look at the Zhemgang tribe. Robert voted out at the last tribal council. A couple castaways nod, none look surprised. Jeff: I'm sure that you all want to learn about the big surprise that I mentioned yesterday, well here it is! Introducing, the Bhutan Bazaar! The tribes react with faces of curiosity, shock, and some are happy to hear the twist. Jeff: Here's how this twist will work. Based on the performance of your tribe on the last immunity challenge, each member of your tribe will earn points. First place earns 15 points each, second earns 10, and last 5. Due to the fact that Punakha came in first for the last challenge, you will start with 15 points! Each member of Thimphu gets 10. For the poor third place Zhemgang, you are rewarded with 5. There are many ways to earn points, with the primary method being challenges. Bazaar days come after tribal council. So with that in mind, welcome to your first Bazaar day! Currently none of you have enough points to buy anything, but there is way to earn points. You can curse yourself. When I ask, you may step forward. You will be granting one vote against yourself at your next tribal council, but in return you earn 3 points. In addition, if you feel safe, you may have two votes cast towards yourself at the next tribal, and that earns you 6 points. The third option is to give your whole tribe a disadvantage at the next immunity challenge, that will grant you 10 points. You may only redeem one of these per Bazaar day. You may also only buy one item on a bazaar day. The bazaar items may switch depending on the day. Here's a menu of what's available right now. Jeff hands each contestant a sheet of paper that lists all of the current items for sale. Items cannot be sold! Once they are in your property, you must keep them! No refunds. Let your first Bhutan Bazaar, begin! The tribes immediately start talking amongst themselves. That is, all except for Marty, who stands. Marty: '''I'll sacrifice myself Jeff! The castaways become silent and look at Marty. '''Jeff: '''Okay. Marty has sacrificed herself, earning herself three points. If anybody else would like to do so, now is the time. '''Zypker (To his tribe): '''How about we all sacrifice ourselves? That way, we'll all have an equal amount of votes and 3 points more for each of us. That'll give us an advantage while staying on an equal playing field. Even better would be if we all sacrificed ourselves with 2 votes for all of us to get 6 points. That would get us ahead in the game. The rest of Zhemgang exchange glances. However, nobody else steps forward to sacrifice themselves. '''Jeff: Alright, that's it. I'll see you soon for the next challenge. An aerial shot of the castaways walking away is displayed as Marty gives her thoughts. Zhemgang Marty, Harry and Natalie are sitting in the shelter, whispering amongst themselves. Niaho and Zypker are seen near the river. Natalie: '''So, what did you guys think about Zypker's idea? I wasn't sure if we could trust the proposal. '''Harry: '''I agree. That's why I didn't sacrifice myself. '''Marty: '''I only sacrificed myself because I needed the points. But that was before Zypker's idea. He doesn't seem trustworthy. '''Natalie: '''I don't know, but I think he's trying to play with us. '''Marty: With us? I think he's trying to play against us! Harry: Well, on paper, it does make sense. If we all sacrificed ourselves, it would pretty much just balance out. Marty: I don't think so, I think he was trying to get us to have votes against us, so he could get a majority on us. Natalie looks at Harry, unsure. Harry: Perhaps. Marty leaves, so Harry and Natalie continue their conversation. Natalie: What's wrong with Marty? Harry: She's still mad. There's not much that we can do. Natalie: Is she- still worth keeping. Harry: Definitely. She has more social capabilities than the other two. Natalie: Okay. Natalie lies back down in the shelter. The camera cuts to Zypker and Niaho near the river, who sit down to talk. Zypker: So Niaho, why didn't you step forward to sacrifice yourself? Niaho: I liked your suggestion, but what if I was the only other person who moved forward? I am clearly in trouble with Marty, I don't need another vote automatically for a flimsy three points. Zypker: Flimsy? I would take all the points I can. Niaho: Then why didn't you step forward? Zypker: I will admit, I was waiting for others to move. Zypker: Niaho, I think we're both very intelligent people. We're strategists, not necessarily socialites. Would you like to join forces? Niaho (Surprised): Yeah, I would love to! Who else could we have to make a majority? Zypker: I have no preference. Niaho: Well, I don't either. But, I would rather have Harry or Natalie, because Marty voted for me last night. Zypker: That's fine with me. It's still your choice. Niaho: I would like Natalie. She pretty much saved me last night when I talked to her. Zypker: I also talked to Natalie about voting for Marty. Niaho: That's perfect! Hopefully she trusts us more than the others. Natalie and Niaho talk in a clearing near their well. Niaho: Natalie, hear me out. Zypker and I want you to join an alliance. We know we can't fit into your alliance, but we hope you'll be apart of ours. Natalie: Oh, that's a very interesting proposition. Niaho: I know my back's against the wall after Marty voted for me, I hope you guys aren't voting me out next. Natalie: I'm interested. I'd love to join you two. Can we talk again as a trio if we lose the challenge? We should keep this alliance a secret until we need to make some action. Niaho: Yeah, I understand, thank you Natalie. Thimphu The castaways return to camp, with the tribe members making a couple remarks about the bazaar. Jenni is staring at Seb while he talks to Rhodanna. The Golden Alliance gathers at the well as they fill canteens. Jenni: We need to get Seb out. 100%. Romeo: Why? Shouldn't we vote Joey out first? Jenni: '''He's the biggest threat. '''Romeo: '''What'd he do though? '''Jenni: What has he not done? Romeo remains silent as Andrew cuts in. Andrew: '''Wait, Romeo you're not on board with this? (turns to Ale'Tia) I thought everyone except Seb and Rho were. Ale'Tia looks at Romeo, slightly annoyed. '''Ale'Tia: '''Seb has lied and lied and lied! First off, he told Joey that I told him that Joey was my target. This is a lie because I have barely spoken to him. On top of that, he openly told people I am his target! He needs to go, period. I'm honestly dying to blow up on him. '''Andrew: (shaking his head) Don't. It's better we keep quiet and take him out when we lose. If you blow up at him, then a swap happens and you're on a tribe with him, that would be bad. Romeo nods, looking embarrassed. Ale'Tia sighs and continues to check on the rice. The camera then moves to Seb who's currently fishing for food. Rhodanna (To Seb): Hey, how are you? Seb: Nervous. This twist scares me. Rhodanna: Who cares? They don't have enough points right now anyway! Seb: I know, but in the future- Rhodanna: Seb, if we lose the challenge, they get less points, if we win, we get more. They want more points, so we'll work harder in challenges. Seb nods and remains silent for a moment before talking again. Seb: That makes me feel better, thanks Rho. Seb flashes an awkward smile, looking unconvinced. Seb: I really don't know why everybody hates me, I just don't get it. Rhodanna: I can go ask. Seb: Please. I just want to know. Andrew and Jenni meet Rhodanna in the woods. Rhodanna: I really want to know, why do you guys hate Seb so much? Jenni looks at Andrew before speaking. Jenni: We don't hate Seb. Rhodanna: Wh- You don't? He feels like you do. Jenni: Well maybe he shouldn't have thrown the tribe under the bus. Rhodanna: How did he do that? Andrew: Look Rhodanna, we're not really interested in talking about this right now. Andrew looks at Jenni, and she nods. They walk away without a word. Punakha Everyone arrives back to camp and begins to either relax in the shelter or go down to the river. However, Britney just goes into the forest to the well. The camera zooms in on Rosalyna, who is watching. Chris, Zepher, Melissa and Rosalyna are at the shelter, forming an alliance. Rosalyna: '''Look, I wanted to talk to you guys because I think that we could work well together. '''Chris: (nodding) '''Yeah, I like this group. '''Melissa: '''Yeah! '''Zepher: '''I agree, we seem to have a good vibe. So, are we all in favour that Britney goes first? '''Rosalyn: '''I think so, she's never talked to me. The group all nod in agreement. The camera then cuts to Britney getting water from the well. Chris and Zepher are then seen chatting by the river. '''Chris: '''What do you think about the alliance without Greg? '''Zepher: '''I don't know I feel like if we go with the all guys than the girls will team up and have majority, but at this point, we have to decide who to trust. '''Chris: '''I guess we play both sides, for now. '''Zepher: Until we have to choose, at this point, I feel like we can trust Rosalyna and Melissa cause they are actually talking strategy whereas Greg is sort of avoiding the topic, I don't know, maybe Greg is with Asuna or Brit? Chris nods in agreement before heading back to camp. Punakha eventually all retire to their shelter for the night. Punakha Rosalyna is seen fishing with Asuna at the river. They are struggling to get fish. Rosalyna: '''This is so much harder than it looks! '''Asuna: I know! How did the others in Tokelau and Faroe Island do it? *laughs* Rosalyna: '''I have no idea, but we need to get the hang of it soon or we aren't gonna be eating tonight! '''Asuna: '''Yeah. They continue fishing for a while until Asuna brings up the concept of an all girls alliance to Rosalyna. '''Asuna: '''You know, I'd definitely be down for an all girls alliance. We'd have the majority. '''Rosalyna: '''I agree. That could be great! The girls go back to fishing and Asuna catches one. As they cheer, the camera focuses on Rosalyna. Melissa and Rosalyna are going to collect tree mail. '''Rosalyna: '''I wanted to tell you, Asuna hinted to forming an all girls alliance. '''Melissa: '''Really? What did she say? '''Rosalyna: '''She said, "I'd definitely be down for an all girls alliance." Of course, I agreed because I don't want to be targeted. But it could still be a good idea. '''Melissa: '''But as long as we keep winning, we should be fine. Rosalyna and Melissa continue walking before Rosalyna speaks again. '''Rosalyna: '''Apparently, there's a boys alliance as well. Melissa freezes in her tracks and looks at Rosalyna in confusion. '''Melissa: '''There is? How did you find that out? '''Rosalyna: '''Chris told me. Melissa looks even more confused now. '''Melissa: (shocked) '''Wow. '''Rosalyna: '''Apparently it was Gregory's idea. Rosalyna and Melissa then continue walking. '''Melissa: '''So we can't trust any of them then. Obviously Greg's the ringleader. '''Rosalyna: '''Well, yeah. But, Chris told me that he was 100% loyal to the core four. '''Melissa: (rolling her eyes) '''He didn't tell me ####. If he was really loyal to the core four he would've told all of us, not just you. Rosalyna nods. '''Rosalyna: '''He said that he was "playing Gregory" but I don't know if I can trust him. '''Melissa: '''Ask Zepher, I'll pretend I don't know anything. '''Rosalyna: '''Okay, good. The girls get the tree mail, return to camp and the tribe begins to head out to the immunity challenge. Day 6 '''Immunity Challenge The tribes arrives at the immunity challenge. No one seems surprised that Robby was voted out. Jeff explains the rules of the challenge and Zepher, Asuna, Jenni and Romeo are randomly chosen to sit out for their tribes. The challenge begins. Rosalyna, Gregory, Chris, Marty and Natalie speed through the course and make it down to the lake. Harry and Rhodanna close behind them. As Harry and Rhodanna run back to the containers, Melissa gets to the lake and fills her bucket. Joey, Ale'Tia, Britney and Andrew all begin speeding through the course and getting their containers filled. Thimphu taking an early lead. Niaho and Zypker are clearly struggling with course as Zypker arrives to the lake after Britney has passed him a second time. The time then shows "58 minutes" as the tribes continue. Harry is shown pouring water into Zhemgang's bucket, before running back to the course. Thimphu has clearly won at this point, however Zhemgang and Punakha are very close. Niaho is still shown struggling as Natalie runs past and rolls her eyes, clearly out of breath. Rosalyna and Britney add two more buckets to their container as the time runs out. Jeff: '''After the ''effort ''that has been put into today's challenge it is clear that Thimphu has won immunity! Thimphu all cheer and hug each other. '''Jeff: '''It was dramatically close between Punakha and Zhemgang. However, thanks to a final push by Britney and Rosalyna, Punakha has won immunity! Punakha all burst out in celebration. Zhemgang look defeated, Niaho looks down at the floor in shame. '''Jeff: '''Thimphu and Punakha. You're safe and get to keep your immunity idols. Zhemgang, I've got nothing for you except a date with me at trible council. '''Zhemgang Zhemgang arrives back at camp. Morale is low as they all sit around and in the shelter. Marty is shown to not be pleased. Niaho: '''You know, we probably could have won if Niaho and Zypker had gotten through the course faster. Niaho looks ashamed, whereas Zypker looks annoyed at Marty's comment. However, the camera focuses on Natalie, who rolls her eyes. Natalie and Marty head down to the river. '''Marty: '''Okay, I honestly think Zypker needs to go over Niaho. He's too untrustworthy. '''Natalie: '''I don't like Zypker at all as well. But Niaho is killing our chances to win a challenge. '''Marty: '''Zypker is shady, but you're right. Niaho is dead weight. I'd say we split the votes, but I already have one against me. I don't want them both to write "Marty". '''Natalie: '''It's a dangerous move. We need to make the right choice tonight. '''Marty: '''Honestly? My gut says Zypker. Marty heads back to camp, but Natalie runs into Zypker. '''Zypker: Hey, who do you plan on voting for? Natalie: I’m thinking Niaho, she’s dead weight, who do you think? Zypker: I’m thinking Marty. She’s calling all of us out, plus she has an extra vote against her. Niaho hasn’t been pulling her weight in challenge, though. So I’m fine voting either way. We’re assuming there’s a swap at 14, right? Natalie: Yes I think that it's with 14, about Marty and Niaho I think that despite that fact maybe we can keep she for another round, right now we need a few victories for have numbers with us, we could be a solid 4 against the other tribes, but I'm worried about that Marty put us a target on all us Zypker: Yeah, if we swap at 14, I think there’s a 100% chance Marty will flip. Natalie: (nodding) '''Okay. Natalie finds Harry and they both head to the well to get water. '''Natalie: Who do you think should go? Niaho or Zypker? Harry: Niaho, at least Zypker’s done something. Natalie: Yes, Niaho, I don't trust Zypker, his idea about the bazaar? I don't like it at all, but Niaho is making us lose this over and over again. Harry: '''This is a really tough decision. Back at camp, Zypker and Niaho are sitting around the fire. '''Zypker: '''So, who are you planning on voting for? '''Niaho: (sighs) '''I don't know, I'm getting targeted for sure. '''Zypker: '''Natalie and I are voting for Marty. You should vote with us. '''Niaho: '''That sounds like a good idea. Natalie and Harry return to camp with water. Zypker asks Harry if he wants to go and catch some fish. They head down to the river. '''Zypker: '''So Harry, who are you planning on voting for? '''Harry: (lying) '''I haven't decided yet, what about you? '''Zypker: '''I'm thinking Marty. Harry stops attempting to catch fish and looks at Zypker. '''Harry: '''Why? I think Niaho would be better. '''Zypker: '''She called us out for no reason. She needs to go. She'll probably flip on us at the swap anyway. Harry shakes his head and goes back to fishing. In the evening, Harry, Natalie and Marty are preparing to go to tribal council. ' '''Harry: '''Zypker's targeting you Marty. '''Marty: '''What?! '''Natalie: '''Don't worry. It'll be a blindside. Marty nods as they head to tribal council. '''Tribal Council' Zhemgang arrives at tribal council and sits down. '''Jeff: '''Marty, with last tribal council's vote being 3-2, and the tribe being unable to work together to win immunity, who would you say is contributing to the chaos? '''Marty: '''Zypker and Niaho. The others wouldn't have enough guts to say that but I will. Zypker is shady and Niaho is weak. Niaho rolls her eyes and Zypker frowns. Natalie and Harry share a look. '''Jeff: '''Zypker, after that comment why would you say your tribe couldn't give that last push to beat Punakha after getting so close? '''Zypker: '''Because we just didn't have the time and energy to do it. It's really that simple. If you lose, you lose because you didn't do enough to win. We simply didn't put in the necessary effort to win. Natalie is seen whispering to Niaho, who turns to her and nods. '''Jeff: '''Harry, there is talking going on right now! With all of this communicating what do you think tonight's vote will be based off of primarily? '''Harry: '''Who doesn't contribute. Who's untrustworthy. It's pretty basic knowledge. For example, imagine it's a war we're fighting against the other two tribes. If someone doesn't help out, they may as well not be there. If someone's untrustworthy, then you can't trust them to come through for you when you need it. '''Jeff: '''Well, I guess we're going to find out. It's time to vote. Marty, you're up first. Marty gets up to vote, the others follow. Natalie's vote is shown. The others finish voting and sit down. Jeff tallies the votes. '''Jeff: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. No one stands. '''Jeff: '''I'll read the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area. First vote... Marty. Second vote... Zypker. Third vote... Marty. Fourth vote... Zypker. Zypker arches a brow in confusion and looks between Natalie and Harry. '''Jeff: '''That's two votes Zypker, two votes Marty. Two votes left. 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Bhutan... Zypker. That's three votes and enough to eliminate you. I'm going to need you to bring me your torch. Zypker frowns, surprised by the result of the vote. Marty smirks while Zypker brings his torch up to Probst, who snuffs it before dismissing the remaining castaways. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes